The present disclosure relates generally to lighting devises and methods for manufacturing and in particular to an LED-based light source for emitting bright warm light.
As light-emitting diode (LED)-based lighting sources become popular, more customers are demanding higher CRI warm white light sources with CRI greater than 80, 90, or even higher. A conventional lamp fixture to achieve warm white light includes multiple off-white LED emitters and red LED emitters, wherein each LED emitter has an LED semiconductor chip on a substrate capped with a primary lens. Alternatively, an LED emitter for warm white color can be made with a mixture of yellow and red phosphors pumped by blue LED chips. Both of these approaches have their limitations, as described in more detail below.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved LED-based light source.